cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Arkania
"I listened to the howling of the wind as I trudged through the snowy world known as Arkania. It is as though the howl was telling me to turn back, for it promised a new danger that would mean certain death. But I persisted, I had to face the danger—''to face the man that had returned''—''to face the man that had haunted me from the past."'' : ―from the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak The 'Mission to Arkania '''took place in 20 BBY, one month before the Battle of Chandrila. Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak, after discovering that Xeron Hylos, a former Jedi who served the Jedi Order years ago, had returned and joined Count Dooku and the Confederacy. He was then dispatched by the Jedi Council, along with a Jedi strike team, to track Hylos and bring him to justice. Prelude After the breakout on Coruscant, the Jedi High Council made it their priority to send a Jedi strike team to Arkania. At first, Mace Windu was hesitant to allow Kyle to face Hylos, because of his close friendship with the former Jedi. However, with so few of the Jedi Order away in the war, he reluctantly let Kyle join the Jedi strike team, along with Jedi Masters Sassee Tiin, Tholme, and Jedi Knight Bant Eerin. Obtaining helpful information from Dex, Redbreak, accompanied by a small Jedi strike team, traveled to Arkania with one Republic Cruiser. Although Arkania remained neutral throughout the Clone Wars, the Jedi strike team, under the guise of scouts for a communications relay, with the maximum of five days to complete their recon. Arrival : ''"I assume the goal here is to capture or eliminate Xeron without causing unrest among the Arkanians?" : "That, and to prevent them from discovering our true objective, which I find could be inevitable." : "That depends on how effcient we are." : ―Tholme, Kyle, and Bant before the mission The Arrow Point ''dropped out of hyperspace, carrying the Jedi strike team composed of Redbreak, Tiin, Tholme and Eerin. Once the ship arrived at the drop zone, they launched their Freeco speeders across the icy terrain on Arkania. Remebering the snowstorm Captain Dref mentioned, Eerin discovered an old mine to use as shelter. However, the Jedi found something far more disturbing: the mine they found was once inhabited, but its people were killed by an unknown force, clad in cloaks that were entailed in a damaged datapad Kyle found. Deciding to go deeper, the Jedi made their way through the long winding tunnels, stopping when Tholme noticed a faint blue light coming from the side off the tunnel. There, stored inside a vault, were troves of holocrons, much like that of the Jedi Temple. Tiin noted that numerous holocron were missing, indicating that Xeron must have used these holocrons to teach his followers. However, before the Jedi could think of anything else, a team of acolytes ambushed them, and a short, but fierce duel began, ending with the deaths of the acolytes. The final acolyte, wielding a double-bladed lightsaber, attempted to overpower all four of the Jedi at once. However, in doing so he performed a poorly-executed Trispzest attack, resulting in Tholme severing his right hand and Eerin striking a fatal blow to his abdomen. Before dying, he told Redbreak that Xeron was waiting for him, in a temple hidden in the mountains. Obtaining the coordinates, Redbreak and his team made their way to the temple, ready for an encounter with Dooku's follower. The Temple Redbreak, Tiin, Tholme and Eerin arrived outside the temple, with its entrance statues bearing sinister looks of greed and merciless. As they entered the temple, acolytes sprang out to attack, but the Jedi defeated them, and continued making their way to the top. Along the way, they discovered prisoners, which the latter explained they were the workers who survived the ambush, but were captured shortly afterwards. Ascending into the throne room, Xeron waited, ready for a duel. Before attacking, however, Xeron revealed to them that not only that he wanted to teach his own followers, but to also conquer Arkania and force the government to pledge an allegiance with the Separatists. A fierce lightsaber duel began between Xeron and the Jedi, along with the acolytes. Redbreak and Hylos, in particular with formidable saber skills fought with ferocity. The duel ended when Xeron caused the ceiling to collapse, and he, along with his handful of acolytes, escaped via a shuttle. The Jedi could only watch helplessly as the shuttle escaped. With their mission a failure, Redbreak and the rest made to contact the ''Arrow Point ''to extract them. However, they were met by government officers, who reported a disturbance in this sector. They then ordered the Jedi to come with them, and present themselves before the governors... Light of Evidence and Pardon : ''"The jury is inclined to prosecute the Jedi for deceiving the Arkanian government... but with the evidence they have presented to us about the planned conquering of Arkania and the deaths of numerous workers, plus eye-witnesses who were captured, the court hereby drops all charges pressed against all of you. You are free to leave, but know that next time Arkania will not let outsiders go lightly." —the Governors pardoning the Jedi In the court chamber, Redbreak, Tiin, Tholme and Eerin explained their true objective to the governors. The governors, outraged, were considering of prosecuting the Jedi for deceiving them and violating their agreement. However, Tholme presented three pieces of crucial evidence: the damaged datapad they had found earlier in the mine, the holo he recorded secretly when they faced Xeron, and the workers who were captured. The governors, alarmed and surprised of what the evidence showed them, reconsidered their decision, and therefore decided to drop all charges against the Jedi. Though the Jedi were free to go, the governors were quick to remind them that if another violation was made by outsiders associated with the Republic or the Jedi Order, they would not be let off lightly. With that being said, the Jedi strike team left Arkania and returned to Coruscant. Outcome *Xeron Hylos escapes *Many acolytes killed Participants Category:Events